Royal Guard monster line
The Royal Guard, Officer, and Defender are a class of Valuan soldier. They serve as high ranking forces within the Armada given that they wear more elaborate armor than the common soldier. They use a weapon resembling a lance with some type of rifle attachment. All three enemies are palette swaps of each other with varying levels of strength and are fought in different locations in the game. All of the variants in this monster line are Yellow-affiliated. This monster line also includes one boss. Royal Guard The Royal Guard, (護送将兵 ) also known as Sceptrum Praeses in the European version, is a variant with cyan armor. Two Royal Guards serve as the game’s fifth boss and are the last of three boss battles in Valua. Vyse and Aika must battle two of them in order to liberate Fina. In-battle, the Royal Guards can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Sacri * Electri * Counterstance: The Royal Guard takes up a defensive stance for the turn, increasing their defence stat to 200% for 1 turn. If struck by a basic physical attack while in counterstance, the Royal Guard will always respond with a counter attack. This is an Expidited Ability which is an ability that takes effect immediatly at the beginning of the battle round, regardless of quickness. When defeated, the two Royal Guards combined yield 440 EXP, 781 Gold, and 5 Magic Droplets. Of the three boss battles in Valua, the Royal Guards are usually the easiest, although the party can sometimes be in pretty bad shape when they reach this point. Unless luckily blocked by a Counterstance manuver, Vyse's Cutlass Fury should be able to nearly or completely fell one of the guards with a single use. Note that they can and will use Sacri to erase whatever damage you deal to them; focous on one at a time to win the battle easily. Category:Yellow Enemies | Category:Bosses Officer An Officer (要塞将兵 ) is a variant with white armor. In-battle, an Officer can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Sacres * Electrum * Counterstance: The Officer takes up a defensive stance for the turn, increasing their defence stat to 200% for 1 turn. If struck by a basic physical attack while in counterstance, the Officer will always respond with a counter attack. This is an Expidited Ability which is an ability that takes effect immediatly at the beginning of the battle round, regardless of quickness. When defeated, Officers yield 379 EXP, 373 Gold, and have a 1% chance of dropping an Aura of Valor. Officers are encountered throughout the Grand Fortress, both as randomly encountered enemies and in two scripted encounters outside Vyse's cell and the room Fina's in. Excluding the "optional" battles against Kantors, the Officer is the highest foe class to look out for when battling through the Grand Fortress. They has the highest HP and Attack ratings coupled with solid defense levels. These foes are a good idea to hunt down for a little while in an attempt to get a few Aura of Valor items; they're one of very few enemies that serve as an "infinite" source of the item. Category:Yellow Enemies | Category:Enemies that drop rare items Defender A Defender (ヒュドラ将兵 ) is a variant with green armor that form some component of Galcian's elite core guard, and are probably as close to directly under his personal command as is possible. In-battle, a Defender can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Sacrulen * Electrum * Counterstance: The Defender takes up a defensive stance for the turn, increasing their defence stat to 200% for 1 turn. If struck by a basic physical attack while in counterstance, the Defender will always respond with a counter attack. This is an Expidited Ability which is an ability that takes effect immediately at the beginning of the battle round, regardless of quickness. When defeated, Defenders yield 955 EXP, 346 Gold (oddly, less than what the weaker Officer yields), and have a 1% chance of dropping an Aura of Valor. Defenders are encountered onboard the Hydra. Defender is more durable than the Sorcerer and Assassin, but not as much as the Marauder and Hydra Elite, and the rest of its stats are outclassed by at least one of those enemies, essentially making the Defender the Hydra's middle weight enemy. Like the Officers before them, try to get a few Auras of Valor from them as they are the last "infinite" source of the item in the game, though given the 1% drop rate, getting one may take a while. Category:Yellow Enemies | Category:Enemies that drop rare items Category:Monster lines Category:Valuan Army